Doki Doki LIT Club: Rise of Sayori
by Swagori
Summary: How will the club members react when they find out Sayori's poems aren't what they seem to be?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: 1st story plz no h8.

* * *

Dear Diary, I am Sayori. Today Aunti got me you tro write my feelin's in. She said that this will help me cope wit the 10 yeers that my parents have bean dead. They died when the mic drop so hard it make them die. I donnt know what to write in you, aunty said I should write about my firends and then mayb I'll be inspuired to write more. I didnt want to tell her not to takk to me about inpreration, since I am making a mix tape. But I cat let her find out or she'll breek my mix tape and then tell me se dooent want me to die liek mum nd dad. After schol I go to litereture club and heres who I see there: Yuri Natsuki an Monika.

Yuri had a scene girl hair wth red n black in it also beach bond tips but also neon green strips in the red part of the hair. the teachers were going to tell her no but they liek it so much they let her keep it cuz tbh its just so cool. She also puts on green pentagram earrings and green necklace with a pentagram on it, but the necklace has red bits so it look like blood and ppl think its real. She say she has blood on her clothes but cuz her clothes are black we just cant see it but I think she big a liar cuz if ther was real blood she would be arrested and be in the jail nvr seen again. She really dum to cuz she tried to write deth once on her nails in black but she idiot because she spell it "deafh" instead lol

Natsuki has cat ears. they super fluffy and custom ones that match her pink pig tails and pink hair. She also have a fake pink custom tail she staple to her skirt but the stapl was to strong and now her pantys are also stuck to the tail aswell. Natsuki watches a lot of anim and has pink hair because of her faverite character is chibiusa who also has pink hair.

Monika tho is a dumb cant and I hate her soooo much. She listen to taylor swift for 3 5 hours yesterday ands a total poser (also taylor swift is a bitch and dum cuz she never let Kayne West finish and he's the best 33). She wears normal school uniform but wears super red lipstick cuz she's a slut and everybody knows it. Monika also is running a litratur club and I joined but only because all the other clubs want me and harrass me all the time to join them cuz they know Im so good and I want them to go away.

I miself wear the school uniform but Im not a beech like Munika. Instead I wear a gold chain neklace made of reel gold with a big money symble on it. I also have my fav hat wich reads THUG LIFE but backwards cuz it cooler that way. Also I have a bow in m hare on the hat and big blck sunglasses to add to style. I kant wear it at hom cuz my aunt would see it and get angry and scared so I put it on when I get to sckool in secret. The teechers didnt like it at frst but when I told them my story they sed ok.

Today after school I invited Jotaro Kujo to the club to join there (he is the main chara from the game so no hate!). Weve been friends since so small and I know he secretly loves me but I act like I don't know because I don't like him back, and if he found out I dont love him back he'd kill himself cuz he has drpresison deep down. Joturo, is true, ploz don't get angry at me cuz I'll kno that ur reading my dairy, and no ur not allowed.

So anyways Joturo comes with me and we go to the club so he can join but when we enter... I gasp.

everyone is sitting doing the things they do... but Monoka is playing taylor Swift over the radio!

"Mokica, shut up ur radio, m trying to rite my lyrics for my mix tape n tailor swift is the oposite of good" I say and go to set down at the computer. It is a laptop I keep in my bag that I use but not in class or I'll get in truble and they would take it away.

"No" Says monika because she is a poser.

"If you don't shut up that TAlor Swift right now I will knife you!" I shouted and pulled out a knife because I learnt from rap that you alwys gotta defend yorself so thats why I have the knife.

Monoka gets angry but she turns off tha radio because she know shes no match for me. Suddenly, Nautski cam up to me tho lik "SayORI, lst night I had a dream listning to k-pop. Thre ws clouds everywere and in big clod... SNOOP LION." I prtended to listn, snoop didn hapen to me so it wz not important. "He ded and he come back if I mak him now body with 1000 origimi blunts."

I gasp "BUT SNOOP LOIN IS DEAD" I gasped

She said "I knOW but it tru because K-POP NEVER LIE ands the best!"

"No, ur rong, my cemical romanse is betterer"! Yiri got so pset, she cuted herslf with her nife she just gt out. She doeznt have one like me tho she hass it cuz she emo and listens to emo musick.

"Snoop lioin not dead anyway" huiffed Yui as she bleed "He's just bck to sonop dog" but I don care, he not snop lion, so he ded.

Just then Monka walk into room smiling. "Hi Soyuri I got into rap like you said and its really good." She then held up Drake CD. I gasped

Me gasp "No MNonika, NO" I cver my ears when she put in CD in the radio to play. Drake is HORRIBLE rapper he have beef with Kayne who is the best (sorry 50 scent I luv you too! 3) "What rong Sayori? I thoght u like rap?" I shak my head. Not Draek, not after wat he done. He done disrepect my Kayne!" Before she can do more damagee I jam my nife into the radio so it exploded.

"I bought music o play today" says Jotara.

"What muisc?'' I say, trying to sund interested.

"I though to get both knids od music. Country and Westen"

My eye widens in shook and I felt sorry for him cuz I invited him to the club so he can get into books n musick but all he knows is bad songs because he never know rap.

* * *

Okay every1 tanks for reading. New chapter soon!1


	2. Chapter 2

authors note - srry 4 late upd8. had a sleepover wth friends waching lotsa rap CDs

"It time for poems!" Natki shouts and holds up herz but it in weeb so noone understand because it japan. Natsui say thing like Kawaii, n ryme it with other words I not know, Natsuki, we not live in jpan, you is not smart. But then Jotuto clap, say it gud becuz diferent languagues in it. Am pout, mine gon'a make him forget natuki's one eva exist.

Yuri also bring out hers but it covered in to much blood from before when she cutted her arms. It alright tho because she remember it by hart and says it by heart. Its really deep like the cuts on her rists and I see Jotaro blush and that he start liking Yurr which makes me angry so I glare.

Monika got her poen out. "Is poemn about my feeling, like I am trap in sitty fanfic n sufferng everyday." Moika red out her poem and it was boring but Jotaro liked it. He siad he feel for Monika. NO JOTARO, NOT ALOWED. I mean, se lisen to taylor sift, and I muck better. Listen to htings like DXM and Busta Rymes, much better.

finlly, it was my turn 2 raed poem. I giv them my masterpeace, I giev them my all:

_"When I pull out up front, you see the Benz on dubs When I roll twenty deep, it's twenty knives in the club Bitches heard I fuck with Dre, now they want to show me love.  
When you sell like Eminem, and the hoes they want to fuck But homie ain't nothing change hold down, G's up I see Xzibit in the Cutt that bitch roll that weed up If you watch how I move you'll mistake me for a player or pimp._

_Been hit wit a few shells but I don't walk wit a limp In the hood then the ladies saying "50 you hot" They like me, I want them to love me like they love 'Pac But holla in New York them bitches'll tell ya I'm loco And the plan is to put the rap game in a choke hold I'm feelin' focused man, my money on my mind I got a mill out the deal and I'm still on the grind Now shawty said she feeling my style, she feeling my flow Her girlfriend want to get bi and they ready to go"_

"OMG!" Everyone sayz and loves my poem the most wich makes me happy and Minoka gets reelly angry cuz she jealous that my poen is best and everyone now it.

"How you do this?" Jotaru ask with confuzed fase. "It like a profeshonal!"

"It actualy a prtotipe 4 my new mixtape I'm makeing." I say with smile. "It not done but when redy it only $9.95"! The others gapsed again but I smug cuz I know its better then everyone even 50 scent but I sell it for cheap cuz I'm niece like that.

I look at Monika and see she still angry even more. She leave & say something about revegne but nobody hear because shes a poser who lieks taylor swift.

As we walc hoem, Jotaro heldin' hand with me. He stop haf way n tell me that he think my poam spok to him best. An he knou wht he really feelz now. Befor I sayin' things, he hug me. JOTATO NO, I haet Hate HATE him now, when I went hom, I took a test n he hug make me pregenate.


	3. Chaper 3: Te Blunt Thykens

Arthurs note: Sry! Been doin the grind witt my boi Snoop. Dad want me 2 get a job b he not even lit. Am free wit more chapters.

* * *

Wen I got 2 school the next day the techer was mean, I culdn sleep last night, kep vomiting from babby an writingg my knew song. So IU had to walk slow this morning. Mum mad my skirt nd top specially to streth for baby. I said "Hey teaher, sorrry I am lat, Buut I am pregornat." But teache say "No escuse Sayori, go sit down before ou hav detention. " I can feel yUII and Nastuki be jelous of my baby stomach and they ar not even in my clas.

After clsss is done, I go to literature club, wz hard to wlk cuz big stomach, Nitski up to 14 of 5 orimgami blunts, she alway ben hungry lately, wonder wy. When arriv, Yuri look up from listening to Panic! At the Dicso and cutting her rists with her kmife. "How you get that bay" She point to my stomach womb. I do smil. "Jotaro did this, he giv me big hug last nite." "HUG?" Nasuki gasped, she ws reading her monga so I dint see her. "Youu got hug and not have protection?" "Yes, it true" Jaotaro said from bhind me. "N i'm planning to take care of bby too." "Oh Jotaro." I gasp and I go to tell him that i lve him but then Momika said it was time to read poems

Ntsuki read out her peom that see made for today, it was like mine. I was gone to be uupset but her peom was liek k pop but not the good k pp, the bd one. Mine was rap and much better. I cant wait fr reading mine out. Jtoaro said hers wus good again, buut my babby tummy say she not god enouugh.

Yuri waz next again. She read herz out but it not deep like last time. Insteed it was gangsta and full of swores but not the good cind and it obvious shes trying to copy me to win jotorus hart. It makes me so angree that I pull out mu nife and get ready to stab her but decide not to because shes too used to knife cuts so it'll probs turn her on or someting. Plus her poen is still to emo to b tru rap and Jotaro doesnt lik it at all so I put my knif away.

Munika did hers and it SUCKED. evry word of it was soooo slutty cus it was all sweet and nice and stupid. It w abot true luv and all happy but she looked at Jotoru the hole taim so I knew da trooth. She also wanted hiz love like Yrii! It was worse then wen drake betrayed kanye and I new she would never quit even tho I am pregnat with Jotaro's babies already and not her! I knew she was a jealos poser slut and now I no even mor.

Jotato red his poem out, I don rememeber the words cuz I was busy loking at him. Monika and Yuui and Natsuki went up to him nd told him that he poem is liek theres. I am mad, is nothhng like their poem. I decide tht I will tech Jotaro to write beter poems so that Mnika and Yuri ad Natsuki wont liek him and he will like me instaed.

Im up and pull ot my paper for my ppoem. "I make this specially for Ntski in the name of frendship because she needz to still smoke many weed to sommun Snoop Lion from te ded".

_you know im mobbing with the D O double G Straight off the fuckin' street's of CPT King of the beats n' you ride to em' in your fleet wood or Coupe DeVille rollin on dubs How you feel? Whoopty whoop bitches what? Dre n' snoop chronic'ed out In the 'llac with doc in the back Sippin' 'gnac, clip in the strap Dippin' through hoods What hoods? Compton, longbeach, ingelwood South central out to the westside. It's california love this california bud Got a bitch gang of pub I'm on one, I might bail up in the Century Club With my jeans on n' my team's strong Get my drink on n' my smoke on Then go home with somethin' to poke on. Loc' it's on for the two tripple oh Comin' real it's the next episode_

_hold up.. heeeeey For my bitches who be thinkin' we soft We don't.. plaaaay We gonna rockin' til the weels fall of Hold up.. heeeeey For my bitches who be acting to bold Take a.. seeeeat Hope you ready for the next episode heeeeeey... Smoke weed everyday_

Natsu hears my poen and starts crying cuz she so inspired now and Jotaruu cheers and is happy for how good a friend I an t my friends. Also it better then any song he evr heard.


	4. Chapter 4: Brokken Tape Brokken Dreams

Authors nte: Have u ever gotten so high u witnessed ur own deaf? It's wow!

* * *

I yawn from how board the lother poems make me feel and Jotaru see, he not happy. "Hey" he said "Tirednes not good for baby, we geting youu ho,me."

"Wait" Sad Moniko. "You havnt told me how my poem mad youu feel."

Jotaro was in too much of a rush, he pack m ky stuff away an evn carry my bag for me. "Sory Moniha, didn't here it propery, to worried. You will undersand when you become a prarent." I lok as I going and she look mad, so I wav goood bye as inocently as I can. Jorato got too upset to he called me an uber to get me hom and the uber diver was Ludacris, so wen we droive home, my babys got to listen to good music, Jotao even lieked it. Auunty saw my big tummy and was happy IU wasnt dong music, so she wasnt angry at Jotaro for geting me preganant. I think unty wil chang her mind son about muic cuz I saw her geting Ludacris' numer befor he drived away.

With the begininging of the weeknd I jump out of bed excited but it makes my bby tum hurt so I sit bak down. "Today I finish!" I declare and shower and all that and sit at my dsk. I sit and write the wrest of my mixtape until is done and when Im happy wit it I celebratee witha beer becuz noone can tell me wat to do and im super cheeky like that plus aunt doesnt know cus its a secret.

I cant record te songs at my house becus it will mak my aunt angr and get flshbaks so I jump in car nd go to hollywoor and do it there. Many studios here my amazin wark thats better then anythin dey ever herd bfore (even by DMX!) and beg to sign me on but I say no cuz I no they jus want my fture monie, so with all my mixtapes in a box I go to home and eat lunch.

After lunch I mak the stall for my mix tapes. Theuy to hot for stors so I sel them myself. Jotaro lagh, he say it lok like lemonade stand. I tel him it beter cuz it selling my mix tapees. He won stop lauugh so I sen him home wit homework. Listn to mixtap and MOMERISE IT bfore I see him next. When he leve, I go to turing on my sterio to get buyers but there Moinka

"Monka!?" I gasp. "Yes, is me" she giv unsetling smile. "Why yu here?" I say to her but she jst smile more.  
"Sayuui, you took soething that belonged to me, and now youu having what shold be MINE." I sake my head. "Mooika, yor insain. Jotaor never loved you, his my child hod friend."

"This were you wrong Sayri, he cnt be your chldhood friend... if you dead."

Before I can mov, she punged knife into my lung. "Goodbyu Sayori, youu were't supposed to make any musif, if only you took the hint. I did kill your parnts as a warning. " Monika remove knif a not to leve evidence, and then se puled ouut a box of matches. With big smil, she set fire to the mix taps, thew me on the stand and then sett me on fire before leaving.

20 mins latr Jotaro walked bak with a knife that sparkled because it made of diamon and on it was a ring that shine like diamond. "Sayoori will you marry me?" he said in loving voice but then he saw what wax haperrning an scremed. "OH NOO!" he rush to my side and wave away the fire but it to late. I lay on ground dying and burn.

"Its okay". I say sadly while dying and hurting all over. "I not live my dream, but haz you. Minoka did this because she jaelos and a liar and ruin my dream."

Jotaro shook is head and wave his arms "I will save you and luv u!" he shouted and putteded ring on my finger but I not feel it cuz burning.

"Nine ninty... five..." I die in hiz arms.

Juturo looked to te sky and cryd loud and it was so sad he shout more until he see my pregonate stomack. "I not save Sayury, but I SAVE U!" He decide and stab diamon knif into my tummy an pull out the babys inside to save them from me dying. The babies also cry when they see there mom ded but Jotoro not let them look and hug tem tight.

Jotaro put hand into fist and glare at sky. "MONOKA WILL PAY"!


End file.
